Angel Starr
Biolizard28 65. Angel Starr I don't know why so many people hate her. I mean, I don't like her, but not hate her.... maybe she needs a character trait other than floozy. ---- CantFaketheFunk 45. Angel Starr I will never forgive her for that damn testimony in 1-5. Screw you, lunchlady. And stop shoving your food in my face! She's hot, though. ---- Cloud and Squall 19th: Angel Starr Appearances: 1-5 Favorite Quote: "Yesterday was a day of destiny... I knew something was going to happen... Just like I know that the Daily Special on Friday every week is salmon." Ahh, the Cough Up Queen. First, I'll talk about her gimmick. Giving out Lunch Boxes. At first, I really didn't like the gimmick. But once she got in court, and gave the Judge a caviar meal, I started really liking it. From that point on, I started actually getting it. She was giving people meals based on how much she liked them. She's a little odd for calling a scarf a muffler. I never really got that. But I guess it's because she's supposed to be British. Her story is a pretty good one. The only real job casualty from the Joe Darke Case. She was fired, not just demoted. And that was a bit unfair, especially considering how good at her job she was. I really liked how she still helped Jake. I think they'd make a good couple. Though I have to wonder about her other boyfriends. That was another thing I found entertaining- just how many boyfriends she had, and how she asked the judge if he wanted to apply for the part of one of them. She was a little crazy. She lied some, but in the end she really just had one BIG lie, rather than a bunch of small ones. She lied about where she viewed the crime. Which seemed to be a lie just for the sake of lying. Her distaste for prosecutors was refreshing. Especially considering how much Gumshoe likes them. And she has good reason to dislike them so much- they got her fired. Like Ema, I was relieved to learn that she didn't earn her title as cough up queen during her time as a lunch lady. Though lunch ladies probably shouldn't be calling themselves the cough up queen. I do have to wonder just where she kept all those lunchboxes at though. And the fact that she had a camera in one of them? Wow. She was really prepared for everything. DId people ever pay her for her meals? She also helped get Jake to talk by giving you a steak lunchbox. ---- DNEA 78. Angel Starr I don't remember much 'bout her aside from getting fired by Gant, being a "professional witness", and HI WANNA SEE MAH LUNCHBOX animootion. After reading a few writeups on her, I apparently didn't forget much. Whoo, go me. ---- Naye745 29. Angel Starr if i didn't hate guitar hero i would totally name my band 'the squid wheels' ---- Paratroopa1 42. Angel Starr As far as characters from 1-5 go, she's certainly not one of my favorites, but I don't understand the hate for her either because I think she's cool. The whole lunch gimmick got old pretty fast (though most of them were amusing, regardless), but she has a cool personality and I'll bet she made a pretty badass detective actually. Her testimony was really annoying though, just because there are a lot of really weird, random things you have to figure out in it. ---- SSBM_Guy 62. Angel Starr http://www.court-records.net/mugshot/angel.png http://www.court-records.net/screenshot/PW/rawr.png Case(s): 1-5, SL-9 Angel Starr is sorta cool, I guess. Her hair thing is pretty cool. Her hair is on her right side when she's happy and her hair is on her left side when she's mad. That's just pretty...weird and cool at the same time. Also, her mass lunchboxes are good, too. Also, she's the COUGH-UP QUEEN. That's an awesome nickname. Anyways, Angel had some pretty tough testimonies. But unlike Lotta in Case 2-4, it wasn't too annoying. It was at a good difficulty...not too easy, but not annoyingly hard, either. So everything works out. Yeah. ---- transience 58. Angel Starr - HI WANT TO SEE MY LUNCH ANIMATION HI WANT TO SEE MY LUNCH ANIMATION HI WANT TO SEE MY LUNCH ANIMATION? - not a cool character, an annoying witness on the first day of court, and HI WANT TO SEE MY LUNCH ANIMATION? -- augh ---- WiggumFan267 84. Angel Starr ....yeah >_>.... If there's one person I actually hated in the entire series, it's this woman right here. Personally, I thought she was easily the most boring person in the game, far and away, and this includes dead people. Talking to her during investigation was dull as hell, and cross-examining her wasn't satisfying at all, and just pretty boring... I felt like it was just like "Oh ok, I guess I just got some info, oh well" and I know it's like that for a lot of people... but I dunno... She just really irritated me... Personal preference maybe? Although she was involved in the awesomeness that is SL-9, she was the least important person in it (whereas everyone else did something mega important), she was just kinda there... In the case 1-5 itself though, she doesn't do a thing other than bore me to death. She's only not in dead last because the lunches are kind of funny. What does Jake Marshall see in her?? Please keep reading my list!! ---- Leonhart4 53. Angel Starr The Good: She seems like she was a good detective back in the day, and she seems like a nice lady if you can ever get on her good side, like you see with her sneaking in a steak lunch to Jake Marshall in prison. She also has a decent backstory and motivation for her behavior and her hatred of prosecutors. Also, the Cough-Up Queen is a great nickname, though I wish it were related to her job of selling lunchboxes instead! The Best: Although her lunchbox animation is overused and abused, Angel still had some great ones in court, such as when she gave the Judge the caviar or when she pulls out the squid wheels. The Bad: Argh, cross-examining her on the first day of 1-5 was such a pain. I didn't really enjoy it at all. I don't even really remember why, but I just remember not liking it. Why bother to lie about where you saw the murder from anyway? The important thing is that you saw Lana stab him! Which is basically the conclusion that Edgeworth painfully pointed out to you after several cross-examinations trying to reveal that she didn't see the crime from where she says she did. Seems like a waste of time to me! The Worst: For some reason, I remember that I always hated when I presented the wrong thing to her in investigations because her reply was so ridiculously long even if you're quickly tapping the screen to speed things up. Category:Fictional characters